


It really feels like Christmas.

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [5]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, idk anymore, shrek the halls, spiderman christmas album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno putting up their christmas tree, drinking hot chocolate, and watching Christmas movies
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 9
Kudos: 359





	It really feels like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> this work (along with some following ones) take place before Secret Santa.  
> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

“I know what we can do today,” Sykkuno says walking into the living room with a Santa hat on. 

“And what would that be?” Corpse asks closing his laptop and putting it on the table in front of him. 

“I was thinking we could decorate for Christmas,” Sykkuno says with a big smile, “We could make hot chocolate, and watch a movie, and put up the tree.” 

“Sure, why not,” Corpse says with a kind smile and standing up, “Do you have a Christmas hat for me?” 

“Oh yeah, I do,” Sykkuno starts, “But first let’s get some hot chocolate started,” he grabs Corpse's hand and takes him to the kitchen. 

“Do we have hot chocolate mix? Or do we have to make it from scratch?” Corpse asks the other man. 

“I may have bought a bunch of hot chocolate and Christmassy things when I went out shopping,” Sykkuno opens a cupboard and pulls out a bag. 

Inside is a box of hot chocolate mix, mini marshmallows, candy canes, and various chocolates and a pair of reindeer antlers. Sykkuno had definitely thought ahead. 

Sykkuno reaches up to put the antlers on Corpse’s head, the black band of them blending into Corpse’s curls, “They look cute.” 

“Why thank you,” Corpse blushes, “and if it means anything, I think you also look absolutely adorable in that hat.” 

It’s now Sykkuno’s turn to blush as Corpse grabs two mugs from the cupboard and places them on the counter, “How festive.” 

Sykkuno holds out a candy cane for Corpse and then takes one for himself, “I'm gonna make a candy cane spear.” 

“Sounds great, just don’t stab your tongue with it,” Corpse says pouring the hot chocolate mix into the mugs, “from personal experience, it hurts a lot.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Sykkuno turns on the kettle and puts away the things from the bag in the cupboard. 

“Do you want to put on some Christmas music?” Corpse asks pulling out his phone. 

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” 

“Just wait,” Corpse scrolls through his music and presses play on an album, The Spiderman Christmas Album. 

Sykkuno starts laughing at the music choice, “Honestly don’t know why I'm surprised.” 

“Me neither,” Corpse says, finishing making their hot chocolate, “this is the best Christmas album ever.” 

“After this, we can listen to Ludwig’s album,” Sykkuno says taking his mug. 

“Of course,” Corpse leads them to the living room again, “let's go get the decorations.” 

“Okay,” Sykkuno puts his mug on the table and follows Corpse to the hall closet. 

“Most years I either forget to put up the tree or I just don’t take it down for many months,” Corpse opens the closet, “Okay, can you bring that box?” he points to a blue Rubbermaid bin that has Corpse’s messy writing on top that says ‘Christmas’. 

Sykkuno grabs the box and Corpse brings out the large cardboard box for the plastic tree. Corpse and Sykkuno go back to the living room and place the boxes back down. 

“Okay, where do you want to start?” Corpse asks. 

“Oh um, I think we can set up the tree first,” Sykkuno says crouching beside the boxes. 

“Sure,” Corpse says as Sykkuno opens the box to find many plastic branches and some random strands of lights. 

“In there it should have the base and the two parts of the tree,” Corpse takes a sip if his hot cocoa as Sykkuno finds the base. 

“Seems easy enough,” Sykkuno stands and moves the corner of the room and puts the base on the floor. Corpse soon brings over the next piece and places it in the base followed by the top of the tree, and they even out the branches so it looks more normal. It only takes a few minutes to get the lights on the tree and it plugged in. 

“It really feels like Christmas now,” Sykkuno says stepping back from to take a look at the scene. 

“It does,” Corpse pauses and smiles softly, “only because I’m with you.” 

Sykkuno smiles and flushes, “I am so glad we aren’t streaming.” 

“Me too,” Corpse laughs as he sits down on the couch and takes his laptop from the table and opens up Netflix, “can we watch a movie?” 

“Oh, what do you want to watch?” Sykkuno hops excitedly over to the couch. 

“I have no clue,” Corpse mumbles looking through the Christmas movies. 

“Well, it’s your turn to pick so good luck,” Sykkuno kisses Corspse’s cheek then stands and takes their empty mugs with him, “I’ll be back.” 

“Wait,” Corpse calls and Sykkuno turns around, “Can you get me another candy cane?” 

“Sure,” Sykkuno smiles and he goes to the kitchen. 

Corpse looks through the movies. ‘The Christmas Chronicles, Christmas with the Kranks, 12 gifts of Christmas, Santa Claws, A Christmas Prince, A Christmas Prince the Royal Wedding, A Christmas Prince the Royal Baby, (wow they really ran out of ideas). What am I supposed to pick, these are all probably bad. What the hell why does every other movie have Vanessa Hudgens in it?’ 

It takes a few minutes, but Corpse just picks the most okay movie he can think of, Shrek the Halls. 

Corpse opens the movie and puts it on the table in front of their couch to wait for the other man, thankfully Sykkuno walks back with two mugs and a candy cane in his hands. 

“What are we watching?” Sykkuno asks giving Corpse his mug and sits down, cuddling into Corpse. 

“Shrek,” Corpse deadpans and Sykkuno bursts out laughing trying to not spill his hot chocolate on Corpse. 

“Okay, sure,” Sykkuno says as Corpse covers the two of them in a fluffy blanket. 

Corspse presses play and the Dreamworks logo stats playing, “You're warm,” Corpse mumbles. 

“You too,” Sykkuno takes a sip of his hot cocoa and settles in to watch the movie. 

Corpse hums in satisfaction as they sit watching the movie tangled in each other. 

-🖤- 

Corpse wakes up, to his laptop screen gone dark after watching many Christmas movies, Sykkuno curled into his side fast asleep. Soft breathing by his side, and a weird ache in his back. Oh right, he was just sleeping, upright, crouched over, though the pain has to wait, because he can’t possibly wake up Sykkuno. 

“Hey Sykkuno,” Corpse says when he notices Sykkuno stirring. 

Sykkuno’s eyes flit open softly for a second before closing them again and smiling softly into Corpse’s chest, “Hi,” he says, and Corpse can feel the soft vibrations through his body. 

“I’d love to stay wrapped up here,” Corpse trys to stretch but remembers he is kind of stuck, “but I am in so much pain on this couch.” 

“Oh, right,” Sykkuno yawns, moving away from Corpse to sit up, “Let's go.” 

“Okay,” Corpse stands with Sykkuno and isn’t surprised when Sykkuno takes Corpse’s hand and leads him to his room. 

Sykkuno climbs under the covers and holds them open for Corpse. 

“Good night Corpse,” Sykkuno murmurs into Corpse’s neck once they are both under the covers and comfortable. 

“Good night Sy,” Corpse responds, “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Corpse hears very faintly before feels Sykkuno’s breath even out. 

It really feels like Christmas.

🖤the end is just the beginning 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a bit shorter, but i feel like this was just a short and sweet Christmas fic.  
> more to come.


End file.
